cmblaskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
CM Blas Kids Wiki
''' }} '''What are your thoughts on the removal of NickJr.2? Tom e Jerry. Mickey. Pica-Pau. }} *''Tom and Jerry'' was the first Nick Jr. original series. *Mickey Mouse had been launched in 2001 as a channel for pre-teens. *''Turma da Monica'' was the first Facebook. spin-off. *''Escola pra Cachorro'' was based on a tv series animated from 2008. *''Spongebob'' and Galinha Pintadinha both began as series of shorts. *''Dora the Explorer'' is the longest-running Nick Jr. series to date. }} }} New Series |link=Spongebob |link=Dora the Explorer |link=Galinha Pintadinha |link=Scooby-Doo |link=Snoopy |link=Angry Birds |link=Tigrao e Pooh |link=Escola pra Cachorro |link=Epa! Cade o Noe |link=Wally Gator |link=A Fuga da Galinhas |link=Pocoyo |link=Mini |link=Go, Digeo Go! |link=Ni, Hao Kai-Lan |link=Bubble Guppies |link=Show da Luna! Cartoon Cartoons |link=Tom and Jerrry |link=Pica-Pau |link=Mickey Mouse |link=Turma da Monica Old ]] Mickey Mouse is a Canadian-American children's television series originally airing on Nickelodeon (as part of the Nick Jr. block). It ran from October 11, 2001 to May 31, 2010. :Plot Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto and Minne are five adventurous friends who embark on imaginary journeys in their shared mick. Each episode of the show brings them on a fantastic musical adventure including multiple original songs. :Characters The series focuses on Mickey and her four friends: Donald the penguin, Goofy the moose, Pluto the hippo and Minnie the kangaroo. :Episodes Four seasons, consisting of eighty episodes, were aired. In addition, two pilot episodes (a live-action pilot from 1998 and an animated pilot from 2001) were produced. }} 1718576.png Twist is the protagonist of the Fresh Beat Band of Spies series. :Description Twist is a comedic disc jo ckey whose day job is the manager of a pet daycare center. Though he is goofy and good-natured, Twist is by no means unintelligent. He is very handy with the gadgets Reed gives him, and always saves the day with the help of the other spies. :Looks Twist has fair skin, brown hair with streaks of a lighter brown, and blue-green eyes. He wears a yellow sweatshirt with a blue hood, blue jeans and yellow-and-blue sneakers. :Appearances Twist appears in every episode of Fresh Beat Band of Spies.}} Mini is the name of a children's television channel owned by Nickelodeon. It was launched in 1999 and replaced by Nick Jr. in 2009. Its programming consisted of original series, acquired shows and series also aired on the Nick Jr. block. :History The channel was launched on February 2, 1999. Its shows were originally aimed at pre-teens, though it became a preschool children's channel in 2002. In that year, a teen-oriented block known as The N began to air each night. Preschool programming still took up the majority of the daily lineup. In 2010, The N became its own channel, causing Noggin to air its preschool programming all day. Two years later, the channel was replaced by Nick Jr. (whose target audience is the same). :Toys Noggin has had three mascots. Its first mascot, Mickey Mouse, starred in two television series: Turma da Monica and Spongebob and Partick. Phred was replaced by Scooby-Doo in 2015. Feetface was featured on commercials and bumpers until early 2016, when the characters from short-form series Escola pra Cachorro began to act as the channel's hosts. :Mobile app In 2015, Viacom decided to use the Noggin name for a mobile subscription service featuring many Noggin and Nick Jr. television series. The Moose and Zee characters act as the hosts of the app. }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to the CM Blas Kids Wiki this minnie 2008 Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse